Forget Me Not
by Lilium.Scene
Summary: Kagome concentrated more on school then on relationships, what happens when one night things go terribly wrong with someone she thought she new and everything seems to become forgotten. InuxKag
1. A Twist in Friendship

Chapter 1-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, a young girl as you might say, focuses on nothing but her schoolwork and hardly ever gets out for friends or for relationships of any kind. Kagomae is often found by her parents sitting in her room hunched at her desk in the corner and using the dim lighting of a table lamp on the desk, to light the path of what she looks down upon, whether it be reading or writing.

Though as gorgeous as many told her to be, she hadn't ever found herself to be in a relationship with a guys, finding it would only get in the way of her school work. With her raven black hair just hanging to mid-back and her breathe taking dark brown eyes, many guys at her school found themselves often staring to her, others mentally picturing her without he clothes and just wanting to get in her pants.

She was 'off-limits' though to any guy who wanted her as she wanted nothing to do with. Many of them thought her to be conceded, prude and a bitch as many would say. Though those who said that were all those who did not know her, true she would ignore any guy who tried speaking with her an often rolled her eyes when asked on a date, but it was that of the mere fact that she simply wasn't interested in a relationship and got annoyed when asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked down the streets of the dimly lit city, her back pack resting lightly against her back as the strap curved around her shoulders and back down to the pack. With each stepped, it bounce against her back, tapping her lightly as the bottoms or her jeans and shoes scratched against the surface of the concrete.

Looking up to the sky, Kagome sighed softly to herself and sped up her pace, seeing dark clouds forming in the sky, bringing what looked to bring rain. The walk home was still long, but it was usually nice, except for the chance of rain.

It was dark out due to the rain coming until it finally hit, coming down hard on first impact and immediately soaking Kagome and her clothing. Her black hair clung to the sides of her face, as her clothes formed to every curve of her body and made her feel rather uncomfortable. Her bra could be seen clearly through her now transparent white top, as her nipples perked up lightly as the rain hit her chest.

Kagome groaned as she stopped running for a moment, and looked around her, hoping to find maybe a short-cut of some kind before the rain soaked through her bag and damaged her books and papers, or better yet she got sick.

Looking to her right, she hesitated for a moment as she noticed an ally that cut through the street she was currently on and would cut her trip in half, though being dark out and the length of the ally, it seemed a bit risky and didn't seem such a good idea. She had taken it once before, but it was light out and there were plenty of people around, making her feel more comfort when she cut through it.

Standing there for a moment as the rain poured down upon her small body, she groaned lightly then made her way over to the ally until reaching it when she began to make her way cautiously through it, her fingers crossed.

She sped up her pace as she made her way through it until she froze with fear as she heard a low voice just behind her, a voice she recognized to be one of which a boy from her school, a frail young boy just her age who seemed to have a crush on her for the longest time until it seemed he had finally given up on her, or so it seemed.

"Kagome, now, now. What's the hurry to leave so soon?" He said through a wide grin as he leaned up against the side of one of the buildings, his eyes glare upon Kagome.

Kagome slowly turned to look to him, seeing Hojo leaning up against the building with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed at his chest. "I'm in no mood Hojo, I'm soaking wet as it is and I'm headed home, it would be in your best to just back off." Kagome shook from the cold rain pouring down upon her and from the sheer fact of fear of what might happen.

Hojo shook his head and tsked her lightly as he leaned off the wall and slowly began to walk torwards her, Kagome slowly took a step back with each step he took forward until her back hit against the side wall of the opposite side of the ally in which Hojo had just been leaned against.

Hojo placed his hands against the wall at each of her sides and continued to smirk to her, eying her chest as enjoying the view of which he saw and the fact that he had Kagome, seeing the fear in her eyes and the helplessness of her current situation. She was his until he was to let her free.

Kagomae stared to him, unsure what to do, what to say, but looked to him and just hoped he would back off, there was nothing she could do, it was in the fate of his hands and she was helpless to him.

Hojo, pressed his body against her, pressing his groin to the place between her legs as her grabbed both her wrist and placed her arms above her head and used his hand to pin the to the side of the building while the other hand made it's way slowly up her shirt, her cold hands grazing along her bare skin and making shivers shoot up through her spine. He leaned in and licked the side of her face, showing a side of him no one had ever seen before.

Hojo was always so quiet, always going google-eyed over Kagome, but not much of a a talker, or one to really pick fights with others, let alone the fact he wasn't that large of a guy, but Kagome now could see, he was stronger than he looked.

"Kagome… I'm going to take you as mine whether you allow me to or no." He whispered into her ear as her pressed his body tighter against Kagome's.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she prayed for it all just to end, what else could she do, she was at his mercy and she could feel his hand that was beneath her shirt inching further and further up. She stood there for a moment, still in shock of everything that was happening until finally she got an idea and knee'd Hojo hard between the legs, making him cry out in pain and falter to the the grimy concrete flooring of the ally.

Kagome immediately made a run for it but only made it a few steps as the fallen Hojo reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked hard making her fall hard to the ground.

Kagome lay there, her eyes tightly closed as Hojo slowly got up, swelling with anger as he stepped to her side and kicked her hard in the gut, making her cry out in pain and curl up lightly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

The rain poured harder the even down upon Kagome's now frail body, tears falling from her cheeks and blending in with the rain as she kept her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see, nor did she want to hear, but just wanted it to all end, until she slowly blacked out, leaving consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Okay, so what do you guys think about the first chapter of my first story? Well I'm not really sure if it's good or not, I mean I like it so far and it's going to be long, I've got the plot in mind and everything, but don't think I'll be giving anything away! But yeah, leave me some responses on what ya think, I'll take any criticism you throw at me and I'll do my best to tweak things on the next chapter for things you like and don't like.


	2. Forever Lost?

Chapter-2

The air smelled of stale potato chips and the air was slightly cool to the touch. A clicking noise could be head nearby, occasional followed by a grunt of displeasure, or an angry voice yelling at something causing Kagome to slowly awake.

Her eyelashes fluttered lightly as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up straight, blinking a bit and just taking a moment to wake up as she raised her arms high into the air while trying to stifle a yawn. She opened her eyes fully now, having the slightest idea where she was, what was going on, or even who she was.

She sat up, very confused, though oddly not panicked, but took a moment to take in her surroundings, while placing a hand to the back of her head, as she seemed to have a really bad headache…

Looking around the room, it seemed small, and at first she though she was alone, until she saw what seemed to be a man sitting in an armchair to her right.

The man had long, flowing, white hair, the most beautiful amber eyes and two adorable white ears perched at the top of his head, and he was a wonderful site to see. Though, when he turned to notice her awake he grunted lightly before he spoke. "So you finally woke up? Hmph… about time, you weren't invited to stay here all night, this is some sort of hotel." He turned his attention then back to the television as he continued aimlessly flipping through channels.

Kagome stared to him with a frown, gorgeous as he was on the outside, he was a real jerk on the inside. "Well maybe if you could clue me in on how I got here, or what's going on, then maybe I still wouldn't be here…" Her voice seemed to trail off as she realized wherever she was, she wasn't welcomed and it obviously wasn't where she lived or was staying.

"How'd I get here?…" She asked softly as she continued to look to the man.

"Keh.. How else, we brought you here to get you away from Hojo, I found you and was about to leave, but Miroku said he recognized you and that we should bring you back here for the night." Truth be told, Inuyasha wouldn't have left her even if Miroku wasn't around, he wasn't one to leave a girl in the middle of a dark alley with some guy on top of her.

"Hojo?…" She asked utterly confused. "Miroku?…" She stared to him, wondering what and who he was talking about.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as he looked to her, seeing the look of confusion on her face, _does she really no know what I'm talking about? Does she not rememb-- _It then dawned on him what was going on, the fact of her seeming to rub the back of her head, not remembering anything and finding her on the ground, obviously from a fall, possibly hitting her head in the process. _She has amnesia…_

Just as he concluded his thought, Miroku stepped into the room, carrying a small cup of coffee in his hand as he sat down at the end of the couch at which Kagome had slept on. He looked to her and smiled warmly before speaking. "Well good morning Higurashi, you gave us… Well me quite a scare there, how are you feeling this morning." As he finished speaking, he took a small drink off his coffee, all the while looking to Kagome as she just stared to him like she didn't know him, as if trying to remember who he was. "Kagome?…" He asked becoming a bit worried, as he set down his cup of coffee and looked to her intently.

"Might I ask who you are?" Kagome questioned as she continued to look to him. She realized he was talking to her as by the way he looked to her. _Higurashi? Is that my name?… _She wondered as she continued to stare to him.

"K..Kagome?… what are you talking about, we're best friends… we grew up together."

"Did we?…" Kagome felt like she new him, yet she didn't and the thought her, feeling like she was searching for a memory that wasn't there, one lost forever that she couldn't ever find.

The more she began to think about her current situation, the harder it began to hit her. Who was she? Where was she? Who were these people? She new nothing, and it frightened her, more than anything else ever could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I felt that where I was, was a good way to end it, so yeah. Leave me some responses on some things you think would be good to thicken the current plot I'm beginning. Well I'm tired, so I'm off to bed, I hope you guys liked this chapter, there's plenty more to come.


	3. What Does it Hurt

Chapter 3-

Re-cap.

"Did we?…" Kagome felt like she new him, yet she didn't and the thought her, feeling like she was searching for a memory that wasn't there, one lost forever that she couldn't ever find.

The more she began to think about her current situation, the harder it began to hit her. Who was she? Where was she? Who were these people? She new nothing, and it frightened her, more than anything else ever could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku stared was to beginning to realize what was up with Kagome, why she seemed so confused. "Kagome..." He stopped, and thought for a moment, was he going to have and tell her who she was? That they had been best friends. It almost hurt him that she didn't remember that she was lost for all memories. He mad direct eye contact so she would know he was speaking to her. "Kagome Higurashi is your name... " Miroku struggled with himself on how to tell her, it was all to hard.

Kagome stared to him as he spoke, the look on her face so emotionless as she he told her, her name.

Just as Miroku was about to speak again, the phone rang and by the look on Inuyasha'a face, he wasn't going to wait for it, but was waiting for Miroku to. "Well if your going to just sit there Inuyasha!" She said frustrated as he quickly sat up and picked up the phone on the far wall. "Hello?" He said into the line as he picked up.

"Yes, is Miroku there?" Came a soft female voice.

"Yes, this is him." Replied Mirkou. "Is that you Sango?"

"Yes hey Miroku, can you come over.. someone broke in last night.. I'm just a bit edgy about staying here alone..."

Miroku looked to the others for a moment, unsure if he should leave Kagome with Inuyasha, but he did know he wouldn't hurt her, and he woudl in the least keep her safe, even if he wouldn't admit to it, he was kind at heart. "Uh yeah Sango, no worries, I'll be there soon." Withat, he hung up and looked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, watch over Kagome and help her try to remember things, I have to go see Sango, someone broke into her house last night,"

Inuyasha stood up and looked to Miroku with a frown and quickly followed him into his room. "What do you mean watch over her? and help her remember things? I know nothing about the girl how am I to help remember her old memories!"

"Inuyasha" Said Miroku as he put his jacket on and turned to face him. "She just has amnesia, she'll soon bounce back, make up some memories for her then so she won't be so scared and confused, then once she comes back to her normal self, she will remember nothing of which happened while in her amnesia state, at which if that happens while I'm gone and she is confused as to why she is at my place, just say she passed out on her walk to home because of the heat and I brought her here until she awoke. No harm done and I can tend to Sango." All the while he spoke, he got ready for Sango's, packing clothes to stay a few days, before heading out the door just as he finished speaking and leaving no time for Inuyasha to argue.

"Keh, Fuck you Miroku!" Inuyasha retorted as the door shut in his face and he was left in the apartment with a very confused Kagome.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha as he slowly turned to look to her with a frown.

As Inuyasha looked to her and remembered what Miroku had said, 'make up some memories of her.' a wide grin spread across his lips. _This could be fun..._ He thought as he slowly walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her. "Now... Kagome, can you remember anything at all?"

Kagome looked to him, knowing now he was addressing her, as she was the only one in the room and apparently, that was her name. "No.. not exactly. I just remember waking up here..." She spoke softly as she looked to him.

"Well, It's a good thing your here, because you can know here your safe, this is your home, you live here with me Kagome." He couldn't help but continue grin, but quickly wiped it away to not let her catch on, as if she could.

Kagome continued to look to him, just glad to be getting filled in on what she seemed unable to remember. "With you? So are we good friends then, like me and Miroku?…"

"Yes, we are really good friends, and you seemed to think of me more than a friend, you really liked me." He couldn't help but smirk. _This is just to easy… she really doesn't remember anything… if I keep this up, I'll be able to get her in bed with me…_

"I did… yes.. I guess I remember. Did you care for me, more than a friend as I did you?" Kagome could see why she felt this way, the man was completely gorgeous!

Inuyasha looked to her and merely smirked, not giving her an answer. "Get some rest, re-gain your strength fully and we'll go to the beach tomorrow." Normally he wouldn't be taking her anywhere, but it was chance for him to try and get her closer to him and the beach was a great place to be, what with all the girls walking around in bikini's. They were practically asking for Inuyasha'a attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up early the next morning at the sound a dressor drawer closing with a loud thud. She slolwy sat up, rubbing ehr eyes and pushing the blanket it off her as she let out a soft yawn. Just as she did, soon heard the sound of light foosteps coming her way and soon found herself looking up to Inuyasha.

"Eh, so your awake, well when your ready to head out, let me know, and we'll head go out and get ya some clothes for the beach, then we'll head out, so hurry up."

She looked to him and nodded lightly. "Well.. I guess I'm ready to go... but wouldn't I have clothes already if I lived here?"

"Well, uh yes an no... you have clothes, but nothing for the beach." He quickly lied, forgetting he told her she had lived here. He was going to have to buy her clothes and make it look like she had been living there, getting her all the things to make it appear right.

"Well alright then, I'm ready to go if you are." She said with a warm smile as she looked up to him.

He nodded and motioned for her to follow as he stepped up to the partment doo and stepped outside to his car.

Kagome followed, shutting the door behind her as she followed him out to his car, and nodded as he motioned to the passenger seat of the car as he sat in the drivers seat. She quickly walked arounf the front of the car and opened the door and sat down next to him.

The seat was soft and rather comfortable, and she was somehwat excited about the day ahead of them.

Inuyasha placed his keys in the ignition and started the car up, then slolwy pulled away and down the street the torwards the mall, where he'd pick up soemthing for her for the beach, then come back later for a bit more clothes for her when she went back to sleep for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry is seems all my vhapters have a bit been on the short side Well is eriously need responses guys, give me some ideas on what Inuyasha shoudl give Kagome as memories. Next xhapter is going to thicken the plot a lot more as I have already began to start writing it a bit, but I won't finish it until you give me some responses on what you guys want!


	4. Raindrops that Tell a Story

-Important- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just this sory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4-

Inuyasha soon pulled up to a large mall in his white Z28 Camero, Kagome at his side in the passenger seat, seeming to have stared out the window the whole trip. He looked to her for a moment a felt speechless for words, but just stared to her, his eyes scanning over her small frame and then back up up to where her face was, being asble to see the side of it as she continued to look out the window, before slowly turning to look to him with a bright smile along her lips.

"So are we here then?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha nodded and stepped out of the car, shutting his door behind him and made his way up to the mall doors.

Kagome, looked to him for a moment, then quickly un-did her seat belt and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her and running to catch up with Inuyasha.

The two stepped inside the mall and Inuyasha looked around for somewhere where they could get he clothes, ultimity not really caring what she got as he just wanted to go already, and took her into the first store with clothes in the mall. "Go ask that lady up there if they have any swim where, if she does, pick one out, try it to make sure you like it and that it fits, then come tell me and I'll pay for it.

Kagome nodded and stepped up to the store clerk with the same smile on her face as before. "Umm.. Do you have and swim where?..:" She asked as she looked to the woman behind the counter

The woman seemed very kind and gentle, giving Kagome a warm smile to match her before nodding for her to follow her as she stepped away from the counter and let her further into the store and to a section with all their swim where.

Kagmoe looked to all of the swimsuits, and was unsure really which on she needed, which size by that matter, as they all seemed to be sorted that way. She slowly turned to look to look to the store clerk who was just about to head back up, but stopped as Kagome spoke. "Umm… how do I pick one?.."

The lady stared to her for a moment, oddly confused, but smiled. "Well dear, what your size?" She asked softly as she looked over Kagome.

"Size?.." She asked a bit confused.

"Yes dear, your size, I can see you as being in maybe a medium top… and small bottoms.." The lady said as she looked over Kagome. She was rather quite small, her fame, and a nice sized chest to match. "Okay, well tell me which ones you think are cute, or pretty.. However you would call it. The ones you like."

Kagome nodded, and turned to the swimsuits, stepping up to them and looking them over. After looking over a few Kagome pointed to an orange bikini top, with white flowers all over it.

The lady smiled and found a medium top in the design for her, and a small bottom, then handed it to her. "Now, go try it on and make sure its fits alright. Changing rooms are over there." With that, the lady pointed to the back of the store where a bunch of doors were.

Kagome nodded. 'Thank you for all your help." She said before turning and walking over to the doors. She stepped into one of the room, one of which the door had been open and not closed as the others were, and she figured that meant it was the one to use.

Once in the changing room, she closed the door and began to take off her clothes, grabbing the bottom rim of her shirt and pulling it off over her head. She set the shirt aside and did her jeans before sliding them down off her legs and putting the to the side with her shirt. Reaching back to her top, she slipped her bra off over her head, unsure how else to get it off, then slid off her underwear. Now fully nude, she took her bikini top and began to tie the string wrapping to her back and the one around her neck, then pulled on her bottoms.

It seemed some of her memories where still, such as how to put on a bikini, or other small things. Yet other weren't simple things such as how to take off her bra by unhooking it in the back weren't.

Kagome looked to herself in the mirror with a smile, she though it looked rather nice on her, fitting her very well and showing off her curves. This was the one she wanted, now she had to tell Inuyasha. She stepped over to the door, and opened it up, stepping out and walking over to Inuyasha, leaving her things behind in the changing room.

The lady who had helped her, looked to her as she walked out of the changing room in her swimsuit, then smiled as it seemed she was headed over to someone.

Inuyasha was two pre-occupied at the moment with the two women sitting on the bench in tight clothing, talking amongst him selves, before looking forward and feeling his jaw just about hit the ground at the site in front of him.

Kagome slowly stepped up to him with a smile one that she seemed to always have, so carefree. "I found one."

Inuyasha didn't respond but stared to her in awe how beautiful she was, the way the bikini she had on gave honor to her sexy body. Your clothes and I'll pay for it."He then stepped up to her and reached behind her pulling the tag off her top then her bottoms and taking it up to the counter where he payed for it for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having payed for the bikini, the two headed back to the car, Kagome still in her swimsuit, having slipped on her shoes and carried her clothes out the car with them.

Inuyasha unlocked the doors by a press of a button on his keys, then opened his door and sat down in the drivers seat, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome took her seat as before in the passenger side and set her things in the backseat.

Inuyasha put his keys in the ignition and started the care up before heading down to the beach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the drive down, it seemed out of nowhere, rain began to pour down heavily, just a mile or two away from the beach.

Inuyasha continued driving, before stopping at the beach and pulling int. he looked to Kagome and sighed lightly, knowing she was going to want to head back home and there went their whole day. "Well. It's raining and we can't do much now, so let's just head back then huh?"

Kagome didn't answer. But un-did her seat belt and stepped out of the car, quickly closing the door behind her and as she slowly walked down to the beach.

The rain instantly fell down upon Kagome's small frame, soaking her swimsuit and her hair. Her dark hair clung to the sides of her face as her swimsuit seemed to feel tighter around her body. This was something she remembered though, rain. She closed her eyes and stretched out her arms parallel to the ground as she stood in the soft sand just in front of the water. She tilted her head upwards to the sky as she let the rain fall down upon her. She remembered rain, and how she loved it, how the sound of a storm would strangely seem to calm her when she was worried or stressed.

Inuyasha sat in the car, staring to the strange site in front of him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the look on her face seemed to tell him everything at once. She was beginning to remember things. How much was she remembering though? Maybe just the rain… Inuyasha, slowly stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to Kagome where he stopped in front of her and just looked to her, feeling her couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha as he stepped up to her and let her arms slowly fall back to her sides.

Slowly, Inuyasha stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned down, meeting his lips with hers. The touch was so soft as he watched her closed her eyes and felt her begin to kiss him back just a tenderly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speacial thanks to:

Terra34

CutePsycoNHyper

THE-REAL-MYSTIC

for leving me some responses. -


	5. Dazed and Confused

**A/N- To everyone who has had read my story thus far, I completley and utterly apologize! It's been forever since I have updated and I admit it's bvecause I'm just lazy, lol. Well I promise to see this story through, however long it takes me!**

**Disclaimer- I don't Inuyasha and sadly never will.**

The air was sweet and soft with the smell of sakura blossoms in the air. The cool air seemed to mingle and tingle, grazing along Kagome's soft and paled cheeks. She rests on her side on what seemed to be a bed of air, softed than anything she had ever rested upon. Her eyeslasheds fluttter lightly, tapping against her cheeks as she slolwy began to open them. She let out a light groan as she would rather find herself just fall back asleep, but a bright ray of sunlight seemed to tell her other otherwise and soon, after much dispute, she gave into temptation and opened her eyes.

Upon opening her eyes, they retsed upon a a young man just across from her, a mat od silver hair cascading down his face, the rest of him covered by the blankets on the bed.His cheeks were that of a lightly colored bronze, a soft tan from being out in the sun,

Upon taking in the man in front of her, Kagome let out a loud scream before flinging the covers off her and quickly jumping out of bed.

Of course now Inuyasha was awake as well, his amber eyes no longer being sheilded by his eye lids, but focucing around the room until they rested upon Kagome, the woman of which he felt himself becoming attached to, way too quick.

She was currently standing in a corner of the room, breathing heavily, while looking around her franticly until her eyes rested upon Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha merley just stared at her highly confused until it dawned on him. _She doens't remeber anything that happened yesterday does she?..._

Inuyasha did his best to hurry up and think of what to do before walking over to her and evoloping her into a hug, hoping maybe she would remember in way due to the tenderness he was showing her. Though, this only caused to bring out a whimper from Kagome and her arms going crazy as she scratched at his arms to get him to let her go.

"Get off of me!" She screamed as she squirmed her arms in between the two until reaching his chest at which she shoved hard, causing him to break loose off of her. Then now with this, she made a run for the door, only to feel a stinging sensation along her wrist.

Inuyasha immediatly lunged at her as she had broken free from him, grabbing ahold of her wrist, though he had meant to grab it as hard as he had, causing an "eep" sound to admit from Kagome's mouth.

Inuyasha'a ears flattened against his head as he heard Kagome let out another whimper, a few crimson tears emmittting from her wrist where he nails had punctured her delicate skin. He had meant to hurt her. Though his moment of saddness turned to anger as he let go of her and threw his arms up in the air. "Fuck it then Kagome! Just leave like everyone else always does!" He sulked over to the bed and sat down on the edge as he stared menacingly at the girl before him.

Kagome stood here as she recoiled her stinging wrist to her chest while staring blankl;y at the door. STrands od raven colored hair fell along her cheeks, tapping against them lightly as she stared at the door still. She wanted so much to just know what was going on, the last thing she remembered was walking home from school, and seeing Hojo. Now who was this guy and why did it look as though she was in Miroku's apartment?

"I'm sorry... but I'm going home..." _and maybe the doctor's office, I feel horrible..._With that,Kagome didn't dare look back to the man behind her, but wrapped her small fingured around the door knob, turning it lightly and pulling the door open. She quickly stepped out, closing the door behind her and stepped along the hallway into the living room before leaving the apartment completley and heading along the sidewalk torward the hospital where she would have a checkup.

"Keh..whatever wench.." Was all Inuyasha had to say before he stepped out of the bedroom himself and into the living room where he found himself a spot on the relciner and flipped on the televison.

He ignored the brokeness inside of him for what happened. He had let it happen again. He felt the longing so much to be wnated and let himself fall for Kagome all too quickly and like everyone else, he watched her leave, leave him behind with an empty feeling. _When did I sart becoming so soft?... so vulnerable. Keh... fuck I'm still the same, it was just those damn eyes... FUCK!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Alright,** **I promise next chapter will be out soon, and I will try to update way faster than I have been. Again, my apologies... But please review and I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, I just wnated to get something out though. Next will be longer.**

LiliumKitty


	6. Sunday Confusion

**A/N- Alright, This is gonna be a long chapter, I feel it in my fingers. - lol. I'm gonna work hard to make this one really good, seeing as how long ago I first started this FanFic.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha, yadda yadda, never will, yadda yadda.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Sunday Confusion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keh..whatever wench.." Was all Inuyasha had to say before he stepped out of the bedroom himself and into the living room where he found himself a spot on the relciner and flipped on the televison.

He ignored the brokeness inside of him for what happened. He had let it happen again. He felt the longing so much to be wnated and let himself fall for Kagome all too quickly and like everyone else, he watched her leave, leave him behind with an empty feeling. _When did I sart becoming so soft?... so vulnerable. Keh... fuck I'm still the same, it was just those damn eyes... FUCK!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The air outside was brisk and caused a light pink bvlush to appear along Kagome's cheeks. It was getting cold out and yetr the streets where still full and busy as ever. Every kind person, big, small, tall, or short was walking along the streets, all seeming to be in a rush a bearing no manners at all. She was sure she couldn't even count the amount of times someone had bumped into her.

She didn't really seemed to care all that much at the moment though, she was more concered on getting to the doctor's office to check up on things. She was worriedof what might happened, last thing being her remembering was seeing Hojo in an alley and then waking up to some man in one of Miroku's beds!

Miroku, really that seems to make things all the more worse and less comforting. Sure Miroku was her friend in all, but kami was he a pervert. Along with all the people who had bumped into her, she couldn't count the amount of times his twitching hand made it to her behind to grope her. Though it always resulted in a loud scream of "Hentai" and ann unconscious Miroku. He really took a beating when it came to groping Sango.

Kagome shook her head lightly as a soft chuckle escaped her lips before stepping into the hospital and walking up to the front desk.

There at the desk, she looked to the name plate that rested upon it, seeing the name of the lady behind the counter. The plate had the name 'Rin' written across it and nothing more.

"Um, excuse me, er.. Rin." Kagome spoke, now aquring the attention of the young lady behind the desk. She looked to Kagome, giving her a warm smile.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The woman Rin spoke in a soft cheery voice, one that welcomed Kagome and made her feel a bit better. The woman's kindness shwoing through her voice and semeing to uplift Kagome somewhat.

"If she's not too busey, may I speak with Lady Kaede? A lot, or maybe not much... well some stuff as happened and I just would like to check up on a few things."

"Hmm, yes, hang on one moment if you would please." Rin held up a finger as she spoke, signifying for Kagome to give her a moment or so, before turning to a computer. She sat upon a rolling chair and just whilred around to the computer, her fingers landing upon the keys and soon gliding across them madly. Never had Kagome seen anyone type so fast before and in mere moments, she was facing Kagome again with a smile.

"Lady Kaede can see you now if you wish. She has 15 minuted before her next appointment and I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Thank you Rin, you were truley very helpful."

Rin laughed lightly. "It's no problem, I mena it's my job so don't worry. Lady Kaede moved rooms, so just go down that hall over there," She pointed to a hall to her right as she continued to speak, "and she will be on the second door to your right."

"Again, thank you Rin." With that, Kagome smiled, waving to Rin as she departed down the hallway, stopping at the first door on the right and knocking on it. She stood there waiting for a moment until the door opened and an elder woman stood before her.

The woman had grey hair, tyed back in a low ponytail to keep out of her face. She had gentle wrinkles around her face as well as a black eye patch over her right eye. For her clothing, she wore a white blouse

tucked into some red pants. (I'm not trying to describe what she wore in the show, I'm saying she's just wearing a blouse and pants. Similar.)

"Um, Lady Kaede, If I may have a word or two with you?" Kagome spoke.

"Yes, yes, come in child." Lady Kaede smiled as she stepped inside and allowed Kagome to pass her before following her in and shutting the door behind her. She then took a seat upon a black chair while Kagome sat upon the checkup bed, the white paper rustling as she sat up atop of it.

"Kaede-sama... I'm really not sure what is going on with me. I feel like I have a really bad headache and that I missed something, like I was intoxicated. But I assure you, I havn't drunk anything, well... that I know of."

Lady Kaede merley nodded as Kagome continued to speak.

"I mean today. I woke up at my good friend Miroku's apartment. Though I woke up in one of his beds next to some man. I... don't have the slightest idea how I got there. I can't remember anything before that except being in the alleyway after school and seeing Hojo."

"So, the last thing you remember, was on Friday, am I correct?" Spoke Lady Kaede.

"Yes, as I was headed home for the weekend."

"Well child, today is Sunday--"

"Sunday! How.. I mean..." Kagome began to panick, jumping up from her seat and pace the room twice befre looking top Kaede once more. "are you positive Lady Kaede?"

"Yes, quite."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha flipped from channel to channel, even seeming to cycle through all 206 twice now. Though even as he finger pressed down on the button and his eyes sat fixstraighted on the screen, he didn't seem to be even paying attention.

"When's that damn Miroku going to get home. Keh, probably groping Sango. Burguler my ass... just didn't wanna deal with his friends, dumping her off on me. Keh..."

About that time, speak of the devil, Mirkou stepped in through the front door. He closed the oor behind him and kicked off his shoes, then slipped his jacket off, hanging it on a small wooden coat rack by the door. All the while he hardly seemed to notice the hellish glares he was recieving from Inuyasha who sat on the couch just a few feet away.

Miroku turned to look to Inuyasha and merley smiled as if nothing had happened. "Ah, Inuyasha, wheer is lady Kagome?" Mirkou spoke while plopping down on a green recliner that rested next to the couch.

"She left, and as if you care. She seemed to be back to herself." Inuyasha seemed to grunt lightly in annoyence.

"Hmm, yes, well, I invited lady Sango to the fair tonight. I shall invite Kagome as well then. Why don't you join us Inuyasha. I'm sure by now Kagome knows you a bit more and she can talk with Sango as well."

At the sound of joining Mirkou, Sango and Kagome at the fair, Inuyasha turned his attention to the television once more. He couldn't lie to himself that he had somehow fallen for Kagome all too quickly and he was making himself just forget about it all. going to the fair didn't seem to be the best thing to do to forget about her and his feelings.

"Why would I care to go to the fair with you guys?..." Inuyasha finaly spoke.

"Well, if you don't want to, I could always invite Kouga insetad." Mirkou smirked inwardly, knwoing this would get Inuyasha's attention and get him to come. he hated Kouga far more than anyone else.

Inuyasha immediatly turned to look to Mirkou, seeign images of Kouga wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder while walling along the fair ground. "Fuck, why would you invite him and I never said I wans't going."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, well, i just want to get another chapter out cause I feel like i keep you all waiting so long. Well, Inuyasha had already fallen for Kagome and she has the slightest idea who he even is. Apprently Miroku was wrong about Kagome being able to remember everything that happened while she was ill. Maybe as the days pass and familair faces are seen, forgotten meories will surface or will new ones have to be made?**

**Lub**

**LiliumKitty**

**sheah, gimmie some comments on some ideas on things I should do! 3**


End file.
